One aspect relates to power semiconductor modules, and to a method for producing a power semiconductor module.
Conventional power semiconductor modules include a housing with guide rails, in which electrical leads for electrically connecting the module to other devices are inserted. In other conventional modules, the electrical leads are cast integral with the housing. In still other modules, the electrical leads are pushed through an opening of the housing and the mechanical fixing is substantially effected by soldering the leads to a power semiconductor chip or to a metallization of a circuit carrier.
As the layout of the electrical circuits inside the housing depends on the type of module, different types of modules typically require individually configured housings.
Hence, there is a need for improved power semiconductor modules and for a method for producing improved power semiconductor modules.